tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Megan Wolff
(right)]] Megan Wolff (born 1986) is a minor character in Clockwork and a supporting character in Tucker's Wand. Originally a model with minor acting roles, Megan went on to become a Hollywood A-list actress after starring in the RoboForce trilogy as well as being on the hit show Savior. Biography Possessing French, Irish and Native-American ancestry, Megan was born in New York in the United States. Raised Roman Catholic, Megan's parents divorced when she was 5, her youngster sister Ramona Wolff going with her mother to Australia while Megan and her older sister Norah Wolff stayed in New York. Megan became a children's fashion model at age 12 and got her first acting role two years later when a casting director working for Jack Cowell noticed her and got her a guest spot on Night Angel. While managing to continue her education in New York Megan ended up getting a couple of other roles during high school, appearing in her first movie the summer of her graduation. None the less Megan remained primarily on the modeling scene, working with Alpha Modeling and making millions by the time she was twenty. Solid acting jobs eluded her so when Megan was offered a role in the pilot of Savior she took it, leaving modeling behind. The show was picked up as a mid-season replacement and while waiting for filming on the first season to start Megan was recruited by Nigel May to star in RoboForce. The film's popularity exceeded expectations and Megan was made an A-list celebrity overnight, though she remained committed to Savior. The producers ended up giving her a special credit in the opening credits to reflect Megan's new-found celebrity. With acting now her focus Megan moved to Los Angeles, bringing her friend JC Pastko with her. While JC lives with Megan and helps manage her home she is more a roommate than a staffer. Megan's celebrity has constantly put her in danger. The Paradise Foundation kidnapped her in 2008 to try and sell to a private client as a love-slave, giving her a Type-7 Chip. Interpol later rescued Megan but later that year she ran afoul Maggie Yen, who at the time had the Wand of Kronos. The recurring incidents convinced Megan to move out of LA, instead taking up residence in Orca Cove. In 2009, the year the final film in the RoboForce trilogy is set to be released, Megan was unknowingly featuring in a stop-motion film created by Tucker Holmes for his girlfriend Julie Vaughn. As Kayla LeFer's character on Savior became more prominent Megan befriended the actress, also becoming acquainted with Haley Leone and Tucker as well. Tucker and Megan ended up bonding over her growing interest in Anime, while Haley ended up becoming one of Megan's more frequent drinking companions. Haley has noted that Megan demonstrates signs of possible bisexuality by how interested she can become in other women's bodies while drunk. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 114 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Orca Cove, US * Sexual Preference: Men Filmography Relationships Family * Norah Wolff, Older Sister * Ramona Wolff, Younger Sister Staff * Niki Harper, Personal Assistant * Katelyn Kinloch, Agent Fellow Cast Members * April Moon * Elize Santana * Cole Denning * Derek Robertson Friends * JC Pastko, also Roommate * Arya Kashi * Kayla LeFer * Haley Leone * Claudia Santiago * Meaghan Mason * Kayley Wu * Christa Freeze * Tucker Holmes Appearances Canon * Clockwork World * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXVI: Going Hollywood * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion Non-Canon * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Megan is a spoof of actress/model Megan Fox. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Spoofs Category:Clockwork Category:Tucker's Wand